


it was always you (falling for me)

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, dancer!Momo, singer!Nayeon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: наён всегда хотела, чтобы это была чонён.





	it was always you (falling for me)

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [keep me in your silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210787)

наён всегда хотела, чтобы это была чонён.

нет, она её не любила — не так, но когда они были детьми, и наён видела людей, окружённых цветами, она мечтала о том же: это было красиво, а с чонён всё казалось правильным — с ней наён чувствовала себя в безопасности.

она хотела, чтобы это была чонён даже когда повзрослела — и поняла, что ничего красивого и тем более хорошего в цветах не было, но чонён её не любила тоже — не так, и всё равно ближе бы не подпустила: ни наён, ни кого-либо ещё. ей нравилось быть одной, а наён — мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь они обе зацветут — и всё будет так, как и должно было изначально.

она всегда хотела, чтобы это была чонён, но это — к сожалению или к счастью — была не она.

убеждать себя в обратном наён умела и убеждала дальше: так не было больно.

 

годы шли.

у неё стремительно развивалась карьера: было тяжело и невыносимо — и всё же наён обрела славу: она далась ей благодаря упорному труду и желанию, а главное — чонён была с ней. как друг, менеджер, лучший человек на свете.

наён была слишком к чонён привязана и полагалась во всём на неё, как будто до сих пор была той неуклюжей маленькой им наён, которая споткнулась на ровном месте — и разбила колени в кровь, и сидела на площадке одна, и ревела, пока к ней не подошла чонён: у неё самой всё лицо было в пластырях и руки тоже; она молча достала из карманов шорт несколько — и наклеила их наён, и вытерла ей лицо платком. после чего они были не разлей вода: в какую бы беду наён не попала, чонён лезла в неё тоже — и вытаскивала. кто же ещё, если не она.

чонён была для неё всем, а она для чонён номером один: и звездой, и приоритетом в жизни. наён не покидало ощущение, что она специально отгородилась от остального мира, чтобы всецело её беречь. для чего только? это не то, о чём наён её просила.

она порывалась с ней обсудить это так много раз.

нет, не цветение и судьбу, и любовь: чонён от последнего передёргивало, особенно когда наён о ней пела, ведь о чём ещё она могла.

наён собиралась сказать: будь со мной дальше, но живи своей жизнью.

сказать: вспомни о чём мечтала ты, а не я.

и: не бойся — это ни к чему не приведёт.

наён порывалась и в последствии не решалась: у неё не было времени, или чонён переводила тему.

отношения и чонён-вне-наён были последним, что её беспокоило.

 

годы шли.

наён пела и не цвела, чонён была с ней и тоже — не цвела.

нечему, в общем-то, было меняться, пока в её подтанцовке не появились момо и сана, но всё было точно таким же: наён пела и нуждалась в чонён. никто не мог затмить её заботу в глазах наён, а чонён преданно была на её стороне: приводила наён в порядок, не давала упасть духом, держала за руку. им обеим было комфортно при таком раскладе — и наён была рада, и ни о чём не думала, а потом не заметила, занятая концертами, как чонён наконец-то сделала шаг в сторону от неё — к сане — к кому-то.

она никогда не была достаточно смелой: наён знала, что надолго её не хватит — и не хватило, от чего наён впервые было настолько больно — ни на что не находилось сил. она видела сану в слезах на репетициях и не видела чонён нигде, ведь она ушла ото всех — сбежала подальше.

всё было точно таким же — и вдруг перестало.

мир им наён, в котором была ю чонён, рухнул.

она пыталась научиться быть без неё — и у наён не получалось.

 

— возьми перерыв.

наён кивнула.

— пойдёт на пользу.

и снова.

наён кивала как кукла и не понимала, что ей делать дальше.

она сидела тогда в зале, уткнувшись в колени, и ревела, как давно уже не, и надеялась, что вот она поднимет голову — и перед ней появится чонён: отругает за слёзы, вытрет все до единой и заставит жить, но чонён не было — она улетела на край земли, чтобы не разбираться со своими проблемами. чонён не было — и наён казалось, что её самой тем более.

она сидела и ревела, а позже к ней кто-то подсел, приобнял за плечи и прошептал на ухо бесполезные слова, они никогда не действовали на наён, но теперь были ей необходимы — в них можно было поверить, хотя бы раз:

— всё будет хорошо.

(не будет, но)

наён подняла голову — и это была не чонён, а момо — и момо ей улыбалась.

 

у них что-то было, и чего-то не было, хотя могло, наверное, быть что угодно.

наён не хотела отвлекаться, и всё было несерьёзно, и момо не добивалась от неё большего, понимая, что наён это не нужно. они продолжали танцевать и общаться, иногда наён позволяла момо быть с ней, иногда — нет. она в стольких вещах была полной противоположностью чонён — и при этом они быстро нашли общий язык, чему наён очень удивилась, когда узнала. у неё была огромная команда, но их постоянно было четверо — и наён это нравилось, несмотря на то, что она держала момо на расстоянии и не отпускала от себя чонён, пока они с саной не пошли друг к другу, чтобы потом всё развалилось.

их было четверо, а в итоге не осталось никого.

 

только момо.

 

у них что-то было: и дружба, и близость, и почти-что-отношения-но-не-они.

момо приходила к ней поздно ночью: если они не спали, то смотрели кино, или наён ей читала, или они что-нибудь готовили. как, например, в четыре утра момо захотела печенья, но идти никто никуда не пошёл — и она предложила испечь самим. это была полная катастрофа: наён зареклась с тех пор не приближаться к муке — они были в ней с головы до пят — и духовке, но момо смеялась во всю, пытаясь стереть с лица наён тесто, и они целовались, перепачканные всем этим, и поцелуи были как сахарная пудра — и сердце наён пело вместо неё все те песни, которые она ещё не спела — и никогда, скорей всего, не споёт.

момо приходила к ней, молча забиралась под одеяло, обнимала, щекотала носом шею, получая в ответ порцию щекотки, которую она не могла выдержать: они хохотали и хохотали, сколько хватало воздуха и сил, а потом смех стихал — и момо прижималась губами за ухом в долгом — значащим чересчур многое — поцелуе, и желала наён спокойной ночи.

момо вот так её, вообще-то, любила, а наён по-прежнему думала не о том и не о тех.

и чего-то не было: честности и времени на неё.

наён жила сценой и поддержкой чонён, момо — танцами.

наён упрямо цеплялась за чонён, а момо была позади, как и положено подтанцовке, в одном шаге от: ей достаточно было протянуть к наён руку — и она была бы ближе, но они обе ничего для этого не делали. наён не верила, что у неё может быть кто-то помимо чонён — и любовь не играла особой роли. она просто смотрела на неё и понимала: это мой человек. самый надёжный, самый нужный.

не цвели? ну и пусть.

(наён забывала, что это вообще имело место быть)

ведь не это было главным.

момо была в стороне — и давить на наён не собиралась; её вполне устраивало (лгать было проще) то, что у них иногда возникало: не требующее слов понимание и редкие моменты вроде выпечки или внезапных, господи, походов в зоопарк. момо всегда ждала наён за кулисами после балладных номеров с цветами — и в букетах были открытки с дурацкими пожеланиями, и момо светилась.

наён каждый раз казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она влюбится окончательно, но вот к ней подбегала чонён — и ей незачем было о таком думать.

хотя могло быть, наверное, что угодно, если бы момо была убедительней и напористей, если бы наён перестала мечтать о том, о чём мечтала в детстве. могло быть что угодно, но не было.

 

— всё будет хорошо.

момо не дала ей развалиться: она крепко держала наён в своих руках, пока та плакала и плакала — слёзы были бесконечными; когда наён успокоилась, момо поцеловала её в висок, прижала к себе — и никуда не ушла.

ни тогда, ни потом, ни вообще.

 

наён правда взяла перерыв — и год ничего не делала, только. разве что. перецветала.

снова и снова. абсолютно одинаково. ежемесячно. по несколько раз.

теперь-то наён была уверена, что это была именно чонён, кто же ещё (кто-то), ведь первый цветок распустился едва ли не в день её побега, наён поздно его заметила — он был такой маленький и на кончике пальца. наён зарастала вся, чтобы сразу же осыпаться, и в основном, конечно, сидела дома — никто не должен был это видеть и об этом знать, кроме момо: она всё так же приходила по ночам; всё так же готовила с наён и слушала её голос, когда та читала; всё так же спала в одной с ней кровати — сердцем к сердцу — и любила.

момо нравилось прикасаться к лепесткам, наён была не против, хотя от этого она вздрагивала — и ей было не по себе, но она не отворачивалась и момо не отпихивала.

наён перецветала, думала о чонён и не осознавала, что чувствовала. на самом деле. что-то другое.

 

чонён: я вернулась

наён: ты жопа

чонён: да

наён: и как у жопы дела?

чонён: могло быть и лучше

чонён: а у тебя? перерыв был неожиданный, а камбэк тем более

наён могла бы написать: мне тебя не хватало

написать: и было паршиво

или: я в порядке, так получилось

и: чонён-и, я цвету

но отправила другое: всё!! супер!!

чонён: сделаю вид, что ты мне не лжёшь

наён: D:

наён: это не так уж важно!!

наён: увидимся?

чонён: вряд ли

наён была на грани слёз, но не плакала — они все вытекли из неё год назад.

вместо них росли цветы.

 

наён начала работу над новым альбомом в промежутке между цветением: он затянулся — и она решила, что пора. момо её поддержала и пообещала поставить отличное хорео.

момо была с ней всё это время. изо дня в день.

так, как чонён никогда бы не.

момо была — и наён училась держаться за кого-то, кроме.

 

момо не хвасталась наличием храбрости, поэтому не пробовала что-либо изменить — и принимала всё как есть. она не хотела быть заменой чонён, но так наён ею дорожила — и момо готова была стать для неё кем угодно, если бы та попросила, если одной момо ей было мало.

она готова была на всё.

(слепо и верно)

момо любила: как наён пела и танцевала; как улыбалась всем лицом; как громко смеялась в любое время суток; как пародировала своих друзей; как глупо иногда себя вела; каким ребёнком — на пару с момо — она могла быть.

она просто. любила. наён.

несмотря ни на что.

и момо терпела, и хранила всё вот это — драгоценное к наён — внутри, пока однажды—

 

наён собиралась в студию, искренне надеясь, что не опоздает, как в прошлый раз, и чонён её дождётся.

наён собиралась, как момо вдруг написала: я могу зайти? это срочно. что ещё, кроме «да», наён ответила бы? опоздает так опоздает, пусть она и не виделась с чонён давно — ей было необходимо с ней встретиться. наён не имела ни малейшего понятия, что с чонён происходило, сана ей ничего об этом не рассказала — и её это тревожило.

момо пришла довольно быстро, словно кружила до этого вокруг дома — и боялась зайти (так оно и было). момо пришла — и наён ей открыла, и уже намеревалась спросить, что же такого срочного, как момо расстегнула пуговицы на пальто и распахнула его — и всю прихожую усыпало лепестками. наён была не в состоянии произнести хотя бы слово: она не понимала, откуда они — и с чего вдруг.

момо же, пересилив свою трусость, сказала прямо:

— они из моего сердца.

все твои.

тебе.

и я.

она упала перед ней на колени и обняла за ноги, не позволяя сбежать, ведь наён могла — в этом они с чонён соревновались за первое место, и всё вот это вот было настолько _момо_ , что наён растерялась. она смотрела на цветы, потом на момо — и снова на цветы. её рука непроизвольно потянулась к голове момо, чтобы погладить. они стояли и стояли, и стояли, и наён постепенно начинала понимать, что стояла бы так всю жизнь, лишь бы момо. была. рядом. у неё ушло слишком много на это времени — и наён почему-то больше не думала о чонён, и не хотела: ей было незачем. они стояли в тишине и стояли, как наён вдруг охнула — что-то кольнуло в руке: не больно, но было внезапно. в центре её ладони — той, что замерла у момо на макушке — раскрылся бутон.

нежными лепестками.

высыпавшимися из груди момо. ей на пол.

— им наён.

— а?

— только не смей плакать.

и момо подняла к ней голову, и её глаза были полны слёз, наперекор её собственным словам. наён всё ещё не верила в эту правду — в свою и момо, но она перецветала целый год, чтобы медленно зацвести сейчас — в объятиях момо, как и должна была.

наён порывалась сказать: прости, что так долго ничего не видела.

сказать: я любила тебя с самого начала.

и: была глупа.

наён порывалась, но момо поднялась с колен — и её поцелуи после были всё такими же: как сахарная пудра.

они обе улыбались друг другу в губы, и наён вытирала момо слёзы, которые ей так и не удалось сдержать, а сама, вообще-то, не плакала, ведь в её сердце. расцветала момо. как наён расцвела в ней.

первой.


End file.
